Joining
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: This is the sixth installment to the Chronicles of Blood series. In this story the fight between Inumaru and Tatsumaru is now a full fledged war. Both want to dominate the world for different reasons. Who will come out on top and what is in store for the world in the end?
1. The Meeting of Two Brothers

Act One

Scene One

The Meeting of Two Brothers

Castle Dracula,

Transylvania, Romania

One is able to see two brothers standing face to face in front of Dracula's castle, in Transylvania, Romania during the midnight hours.

"I told you never to get in my, way Tatsumaru!" said the Light Master in an unforgiving tone. Tatsumaru's blind gaze is on Inumaru.

"Inumaru, do you really think you can control me!"

"Hmm… I think I can!" said Inumaru thoughtfully.

"Well you are in for a big surprise, because I am willing to test my strength against yours."

"What are you going to do? Attack me?" Inumaru gibed his brother.

"Well, that was my original intention… but…"

"But what Tatsumaru?"

"I think I will do something by far worse," Tatsumaru sneers.

"And what may that be?"

"Well, well, are you scared my dear brother?"

"You wish. What is it that you plan to do?"

"You sound scared to me!"

"Well, I am not!"

"You could have fooled me, Jackass!"

"Why you bastard!" Inumaru launches himself at Tatsumaru who dodges the attack with great ease and speed.

"Why are you reverting to name calling for Inumaru?"

"You think you are so strong, but in reality you are pathetic!"

"Do you not believe me when I say you are a dead man?"

"And how do you propose to kill me?"

"By killing you of course! Inumaru, what kind of stupid question is that?"

"With what exactly?" asked Inumaru. Tatsumaru draws his swords as his sneer grows wider.

"With my twin swords of Darkness!" yelled Tatsumaru. Inumaru makes his trident appear in his hands.

"Those swords are useless against me, Tatsumaru!"

"You think that stupid trident of yours would actually be useful against me, the Dark Master?! Tatsumaru thinks Inumaru has lost his touch!" Tatsumaru laughs evilly.

"My weapon is just as good as yours Tatsumaru! What are you going to do about it, little brother?"

"To end your life for good, Inumaru!" Tatsumaru yelled. The Tenryu twins attack each other relentlessly, not letting the other get the upper hand, each hoping to destroy his archenemy and gain control over the world at last. The fight last for about ten minutes before both twins impales themselves on the other's weapon. Tatsumaru's left-handed sword goes through Inumaru's trident goes through Tatsumaru's neck. Inumaru, not use to the immense pain of being stabbed with a weapon quickly disappears. Tatsumaru does not heal his wound right away, but disappears from Romania and heads back to Japan.

End of Scene One


	2. The Paladin's Report

Scene Two

The Next Day

The Paladin's Report

Tatsumaru appears in his room in the Japanese Palace where he can heal his wound without anyone bothering him. While Tatsumaru is in the midst of healing himself, Avalon and Cecil walk into the room urgently. Tatsumaru does not notice them right away for he is too intent on healing his wound. As Tatsumaru finishes healing his wound, he then notices that the Ringwell brothers are standing by his messy bed.

"Avalon, Cecil, what brings you to my room unannounced?"

"Cecil has important information from a meeting held by Inumaru's Generals a day or so before."

"And what information is that, my young Paladin?"

"It concerns your grandfather, Reigo," Cecil said slowly. Avalon looks at Tatsumaru and Cecil closely. He stretches his wings while playing with a strand of his hair. Finally allows his wings retract.

"What information do you have that concern's Reigo, Cecil? Tatsumaru would like to know quickly!" Cecil does not speak right away. He looks away in fear. Avalon places his right hand on Cecil's left shoulder.

"Cecil, do not fear him you work for Tatsumaru. He will not kill you, because he values your life."

"Inumaru's Six Generals are on their way here to murder Reigo. For they think he is the man that bears your heart."

"Can you tell me who Inumaru's Six Generals are?"

"Shinomori Usagi, a man of great speed and technique."

"Tsume Ryokihyo a man that can change his form and fight his opponents that way."

"Cain Darkmoon a male Crusnik that takes on the form of an Angel. He has the ability to blast his opponents to pieces," said Ceil causing Tatsumaru to growl slightly.

"Virgil Jones a half-Devil half-Human hybrid that thinks highly of his powers."

"Jidai Sakai a master swordsman that can cut his opponents to ribbons in a few well-placed blade strokes."

"And Shinta Morri the student of Jidai; he is just as quick as his master and a lot mellower."

"I see. I fought Cain Darkmoon once before so I know the extent of his power. Shinomori Usagi was the one who murdered Yamaki Hiwatori. While we were fighting in Heaven Tsume Ryokihyo is one of my followers just like the two of you. However the other three I have not met as of yet. Though, I do know that Reigo will not get killed that easily. My grandfather does need protection much like the rest of my followers," said Tatsumaru. Avalon and Cecil say nothing about Tsume.

"True, but should you not help protect Reigo anyway?" asked Avalon.

"Fear not, Tatsumaru has no desire to allow his other grandfather to get murdered by Inumaru's followers. Tatsumaru's Dark powers will rule this World!"

"I am glad to hear that, my lord. I am in to the end."

"And you can count me in as well, my lord," Avalon informed his master. Tatsumaru nods his head briefly and then he looks at Avalon once more. "What is wrong, Lord Tatsumaru?"

"Are you able to heal scars?" asked the Dark Master.

"Yes, but it takes an hour to do so. Why do you ask?" asked the Paladin.

"Since the Six Generals are traveling from Germany on foot. We have more than enough time to heal the scars on my body." Light purple magic surrounds Avalon's hands as he begins to heal the scars on Tatsumaru's body.

End of Scene Two


	3. The Six Generals

Scene Three

The Six Generals

An Hour Later

Tatsumaru is standing in front of the ShadowHearts, not a scar upon his body.

They are in the Throne Room of the palace.

"The PureOnes' Six Generals are on their way here to kill my grandfather, Reigo."

"What are the names of the Six Generals?" asked Kai.

"Cecil if you would."

"The names of the Six Generals are as follows: Shinomori Usagi, Virgil Jones, Tsume Ryokihyo, Shinta Morri, Jidai Sakai, and Cain Darkmoon."

"These are the men I told you about a few nights ago. They should be here shortly."

"Lord Tatsumaru, we are short a General. Should you not replace him first?" asked Avalon.

"Who are our current Generals?" asked the Dark Master in return.

"Alucard Dracula, Kikaku Tenryu, Reigo Tenryu, Myotismaru Lyon, Vladislous Dracula, and Abel Darkmoon are our current generals," answered Avalon.

"And one is dead."

"Yeah, Vladislous is dead."

"So who is going to replace Vlad?" asked Avalon.

"Cecil Ringwell will be the newest member of the Six Generals. Now if anybody that wants to join in on the fight will stay here. Therefore, those that want to stay on the sidelines shall go up to my room and stay there," said Tatsumaru. Nobody moves to leave; however, they do get up to fight by Tatsumaru's side.

Tatsumaru motions for everybody to go outside so the tower does not get destroyed.

**Outside the Dark Tower**

Tatsumaru and the ShadowHearts are standing outside the tower, awaiting the arrival of Inumaru's Generals. Myotismaru and Alucard have Dark shields around them, held up by the Dark Master's power. Everyone has their weapons drawn and at the ready. Up the walk comes the PureOnes' Six Generals. They are all walking side by side.

Shinomori's thoughts: _I wonder of Inumaru suspects me for betraying him yet? I have to find a way of speaking to Tatsumaru alone._

Cain's thoughts: _Abel is going to die today._

Shinta's thoughts: _Which one of these men is Reigo?_

Tsume's thoughts: _I know that Kai bears Tatsumaru's heart and not Reigo, but they do not believe me. How very sad Tsume shakes his head sadly._

Jidai's thoughts: _We are outnumbered. We are going to die! However, I will fight to my very last breath in order to prove my worth to Lord Inumaru._

Virgil's thoughts: _Dante is going to breathe his last breath today. And I will reign supreme!_

The Generals stop ten feet in front of the gathered ShadowHearts. Tatsumaru steps forward to confront them alone.

"Do you really think you can defeat all six of us alone?" Cain asked with a grin.

"Tatsumaru knows he cannot beat the six of you alone. Moreover unlike the PureOnes' Six Generals, Tatsumaru has all of his followers with him today," the Dark Master stated slowly. Inumaru appears flying above the PureOnes' and the ShadowHearts.

"Tatsumaru! You coward! Now I have got you cornered! So you will have no choice but to fight me!" Inumaru says in a loud voice. Inumaru lands directly behind Cain. Tatsumaru does not pay any attention to Inumaru. He is studying the Generals in front of him. "Let us make this a fair fight and let only us and our Generals fight."

"Fine. That works for me just fine," says Tatsumaru. After a few moments Tatsumaru uses the blade of his right-handed sword to write in the dirt that will fight who.

**Tatsumaru fights**

**Inumaru**

**Alucard fights**

**Shinta**

**Abel fights**

**Cain**

**Kikaku fights**

**Jidai**

**Reigo fights**

**Shinomori**

**Cecil fights**

**Tsume**

**Myotismaru fights**

**Virgil**

"I like this idea very much. I will fight you instead of Abel, whom bears your heart," Inumaru said before facing Cain and speaking to him quietly. "I want you to kill the overdramatic Priest. In the end my brother will be killed in the process." Tatsumaru catches what his brother says and motions to his Generals to listen.

"I want you to; protect one another during this fight. Abel, I will also give you Garland's sword so you have two things to fight with and a bigger advantage over Cain. All of you be careful, we do not know what Inumaru has hidden up his sleeve. However we do know his Generals are after you, Reigo. So do please fight to your heart's content." Inumaru speaks to his Generals in a low-toned voice.

"Cain, no matter what you do, I want you to kill your brother. The rest of you fight your opponent and protect each other. Do you understand me?" The PureOnes' Generals nod their heads. The fight begins and Cain goes straight for Abel with a short sword drawn quickly. Abel dodges the attack. Reigo and Shinomori are evenly matched and are having difficulty in getting the upper hand in their fight. Tatsumaru and Inumaru are both fighting back and forth. One is defending, one is attacking and vice versa. The fight lasts for about half an hour before Jidai, Cecil, Shinomori, and Virgil hit the ground, their opponents standing over them. Before Tatsumaru can stop him, Myotismaru stabs his spear into Virgil's stomach. Virgil gasps in pain as the Russian Vampire pulls the spear from his body.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Virgil said painfully.

"I am killing the scum of the Yin so that my master may rule the world!" Myotismaru said triumphantly. Myotismaru lifts his spear to deliver the finishing blow. Tatsumaru intervenes and forces Myotismaru to lower his weapon.

"My-My, this fight is finished. Let them retreat in shame and dismay," said Tatsumaru. Myotismaru nods his head and lowers his spear. Inumaru looks at Tatsumaru questioningly. There is a weary look on Inumaru's face.

"Why would Tatsumaru just allow us to leave with our lives? There must be a bigger reason behind his actions," Inumaru said in a low voice. Tatsumaru does not look at Inumaru. He is looking at Virgil whom has passed out from blood loss. Shinomori and Jidai both lift up the unconscious Demon Lord and disappear. They head back to Berlin, Germany, to get Virgil patched up. Inumaru and the others follow a few minutes after. Tatsumaru and his followers go back into the Sinister Spire to talk and enjoy the rest of the day.

End of Scene Three


	4. Discussions

Act Two

Scene Four

Discussions

The ShadowHearts are all jammed into the Meeting Room, enjoying a freshly cooked food, prepared by Kai's culinary technique. Tatsumaru is not in the room and he has not been around in a while.

Kai's thoughts: _Tatsumaru has not been around since he allowed Inumaru and his Generals to escape with their lives._

"Why would Tatsumaru allow any of the PureOnes to go free just like that?" asked Avalon while holding a chicken leg in his right hand.

"Maybe he has his reasons for doing it?" Abel asked through a mouthful of food and he stuffs more food in his mouth and chews it slowly.

"That does not explain anything, Abel," stated Reigo.

"Actually, it –" Kai tried saying. Hajime has a piece of steak on his fork as he speaks.

"Why are you wasting your time trying to figure out Tatsumaru's intentions? While in the meantime you have a whole table full of delicious food sitting right in front of you to eat!" This remark is followed with everyone cheering for how delicious Kai's food is.

"Father, do you know what Tatsumaru's intentions are?" Sakon asked his father Dullindal.

"I…I cannot really say, Sakon. However I am sure he has a logical explanation for allowing Inumaru to escape with his life." Just then a man draped in black robes walks into the room, surprising the assembled ShadowHearts. Kai has no reaction to the man's presence. Alucard is giddy with unsuppressed joy.

"Lord Tatsumaru, you are back again!" Alucard said loudly.

"One, I am not Tatsumaru. Two, I have a vague idea on why he allowed Inumaru to leave with his life," Tsume said pointedly. Tatsumaru walks into the room holding a gray and white kitten in his arms with a light ginger tabby kit following him.

"Really? Then Tatsumaru would like to hear what you have to say, Tsume Ryokihyo." Tsume removes his hood revealing a handsome mocha-colored face.

"You mean one of Inumaru's Generals is here betraying him?" Harusame questioned loudly. Tsume ignores Harusame's remark as he responds.

"I was never truly psyched about working for Inumaru. However Tatsumaru offered me a job that I could not refuse. I was musing over it on my way here." Near the door is a bright ginger tom named Kyonichi Yamanichi. He is listening to the conversation taking place in the room. Tatsumaru and Tsume are both aware of the cat's presence. Neither says anything to the others.

"What was the job Tsume?" Cecil asked.

"Why did Tatsumaru want you to do the job, you white-haired freak?" Owikowa asked.

"One question at a time; the job was to find out Inumaru's one crippling weakness. Therefore, I knew it will not be his blindness. Mainly because—" Reigo yawns quietly, covering his mouth with his left hand.

"Why can his weakness not be his blindness?" Reigo asked.

"Because, like Tatsumaru, he always knows where The ShadowHearts and the PureOnes are even though he is blind." Silvermist meows up at Tatsumaru who puts her by Lightfoot. Silvermist and Lightfoot start play fighting. Tatsumaru watches them for a brief moment.

"Then what is the Light Master's weakness, Wolf?!" Asriel asked.

"That actually is quite simple. Did you ever wonder why Inumaru is so keen on destroying the ShadowHearts? As well as any Darkness in the World?"

"I did wonder about that. However, never really understood Inumaru. I just gave up on trying to figure him out…" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn, you are so hopeless sometimes!" Ukon and Sakon said simultaneously. Silvermist meows as Lightfoot pounces on her tail. Tatsumaru scratches under Silvermist's chin briefly. He then looks up at Tsume.

"Can Tatsumaru guess what Inumaru's fear is?" asked the Dark Master. Tsume nods. "Tatsumaru believes Inumaru has a certain fear of the Light." Tsume bows deeply.

"You are quite correct my lord!" At that moment two small calico kits run into the room, motioning for Tatsumaru to follow them with a flick of their tails. Tsume's conversation comes to a halt once the kits came into the room. Tatsumaru looks at the two kits briefly and then he speaks to Tsume.

"Continue the conversation. I want you to brief them on Inumaru's weakness. When you are done, you should head back to Germany. If the Light Master asks you where you have been; tell him that you went hunting." Tsume nods his head in understanding. Tatsumaru exits the room the four Kits and Kyonichi following close behind him.

"Tsume, what do you know about Inumaru's weakness?" Asriel asked.

"As you already know, the Yin and the Yang live in co-existence. One Good and one Evil. The Yin is Good and is represented by the Dragon Tatsumaru – 'Tatsu' means Dragon. The Yang is Evil and is represented by the Dog – Inumaru 'Inu' means Dog."

"This does not make any sense," Tsukiromaru stated dully.

"I am completely bored…" Mao said.

"I wonder where Tatsumaru went," Baltor said with a yawn.

"I could be training right now…" Xingke input.

"Why are you giving us a lesson about the YinYang?" Steven asked.

Rem's thoughts: _Can Inumaru and Tatsumaru are the two boys from the Prophecy?_

"Is this like a Prophecy?" Ray asked.

"I do not understand any of this conversation," Reigo said. _Then again I do not pay any attention to some of these meeting anyway._

"Light and Dark… Two eternal enemies… I wonder…" Abel said.  
"This is so very boring…" Jared said in a bored tone as he yawns covering his mouth with his left hand.

"People, are you even listening to me?" Tsume asked. The ShadowHearts ignore Tsume completely. Tatsumaru's followers continue to talk over each other. After a few minutes Sume gets their attention once more, by yelling. "I will answer your questions if you stop yelling and talk one at a time!" Then the wolf says in a lower tone. "Now do any of you have a question?" said Tsume sighs deeply.

"Why are you giving us a lesson on the YinYang?" asked Steven.

"Is this a Prophecy?" asked Ray.

"Yes, because this is the Prophecy that determined who would fear the Light?" Tsume answered with a question.

"It does deal with Light and Dark, right?" asked Abel. Tsume appears to be greatly annoyed.

"Yes!"

"So how does this tie in with Tatsumaru and Inumaru?" asked Abel. Tsume is now thoroughly annoyed.

"You will understand everything in a moment, I think."

"Are you done yet?" asked Reigo.

"Almost. Dog and Dragon are united by the YinYang. There are two different ways one can use in order to put them together. One: is to weaken the Dog and force him to join the Dragon's body. Two: weaken the Dragon and force him to join the Dog's body. Separate both have the ability to rule the world. The Dragon would destroy the world to have the control he wants in order to have it reborn anew. And the Dog would plunge the world into utter chaos so that one can see the Light of day again. However if you put the two together you get the YinYang which is –" Alucard looks at Tsume closely.

"Tsume, can you literally join Tatsumaru and Inumaru's souls together to create one person?" asked the Romanian Vampire.

"Actually, yes, you can when the two are connected. One can create the twins of Damnation or the Twins of Salvation. However depending on which soul joins the other defines the purpose of YinYang Master. We want Inumaru's soul to join Tatsumaru's, and not the other way around."

"Why not?" asked Asriel.

"Let us say Tatsumaru's soul joins Inumaru's. If this happens then YinYang Master's purpose would be to control the world with an evil passion However if Inumaru's soul joins Tatsumaru's, then the purpose of YinYang Master is to save the world and protect it from harm for all eternity, therefore if the Dog wants to fight against the Dragon he will not be able to, because of the immense kindness in YinYang Master's heart."

"But that does not explain anything about Inumaru's fear of the Lights," Kimimaru said.

"That is just it! The reason why Inumaru created the PureOnes is because of this fear!" Cecil shouted.

"Is that so?" asked Abel. Tsume is still greatly annoyed.

"The reason why Inumaru created the PureOnes is because he fears the overwhelming power of the Lights! This is how we will weaken the PureOnes and ultimately get at Inumaru."

Abel's thoughts: _That means the names of both groups are reversed. The PureOnes have a good name but are Evil. The ShadowHearts have a bad name but are good. How very peculiar…_

Sakon is slightly lost.

"You mean by building on his fear of the Light?" Sakon asked.

"That is exactly right!" Dullindal said loudly. The meeting is adjourned and everybody continues to eat. Tsume leaves the tower and heads to Germany after eating some of Kai's food.

Tsume's thoughts: _What I ate of Kai's food did not fill me one bit. Therefore, I hope I can hunt on the way back to Germany._

End of Scene Four


	5. Two Spirits and a Cat

Scene Five

Two Spirits and a Cat

Tatsumaru is following the kits up to the Planning Room of the Sinister. He opens the door and walks into the empty room. The ginger tom has also followed Tatsumaru to the room and is now sitting by the open door. Silvermist pads over to the tom and starts playing with his tail. Kyonichi hisses at Silvermist and she runs away.

"Thundershock, Lightningblaze why did you bring me here?" Tatsumaru asked. A smoky gray tabby she-cat pads out of the Shadows and sits in the middle of the room.

"They are too young to talk yet. There is a reason why we are here, Lord Tatsumaru," Smokysky answered.

"And why is that, Smokysky?" asked the Dark Master.

"Because I never got to deliver Satan's message."

"Which is?"

"You have a certain power only the Yin is supposed to have—" Tatsumaru bears his teeth in annoyance.

"Yin power! I thought I got rid of that power when Kai killed my Angel form!"

"True, that is how it was supposed to happen. However much like any of your other followers that are dead, you still have Angel Tatsumaru's power."

"What is this power?"

"It allows you to talk to your fallen comrades, or anybody that you want to as long as they are among the dead."

"Does Inumaru have this power?"

"Inumaru had this power in the beginning, but he thought it was such a waste of power that he forsakes it. Your Angel form gained possession of it and it was transferred to your body."

"Is there a limit of time that I am able to speak to the dead?"

"You get three hours, but if you talk to them every day, you can eventually bring them back from the dead."

"Awesome!"

"Hold it right there, Tatsumaru!" Kyonichi said loudly. The bright ginger tom has transformed to his Human form revealing a handsome young man of about nineteen. Tatsumaru faces the open door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Tatsumaru.

"I am Kyonichi Yamanichi. I am the Cat that was left out of the Chinese Zodiac. The reason why I am here is because I feel this weird connection to the Dark Master and I want to know why. I was hoping that Tatsumaru would be able to tell me."

"There is a simple but logical reason why you feel a connection to me. It is because I worship the Cats, like Smokysky here, whom delivers messages back and forth, between Tatsumaru and Satan."

"Do you mean I can actually have a purpose on this Godforsaken world?"

"Only if you wish to become one of my Messengers of the Night." Kyonichi becomes excited.

"Finally!" Kyonichi transforms back to a cat and starts playing with the four kits. Tatsumaru watches Kyonichi briefly.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _So the ginger tom is Kyonichi Yamanichi…_ The Dark Master looks at Smokysky before speaking to her. "Smokysky, how do I use this power?"

"All you have to do is think of the person you want to talk to." The gray tabby she-cat walks over to the playing cats and watches them for a minute or two, before she lies down and goes to sleep. Tatsumaru sits down and remembers his two brothers.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _Rikimaru, my middle brother and Jinn my youngest brother where are you?_ Gradually the two Spirits appear in front of Tatsumaru. They both look at their brother. Tatsumaru looks at them quietly before he speaks to Rikimaru. "I did not really want to kill you, Riki."

"Then why did you?"

"I killed you because Father was going to do it himself, eventually. I was hoping to persuade you to join the ShadowHearts, without killing you. However, every time I spoke to you, you would never listen to what I had to tell you."

"So you only killed me out of protection and not because I bared the Chosen One's power?" Tatsumaru nods his head. Rikimaru walks over to Tatsumaru and joins his body.

Rikimaru's thoughts: _I hope I can get my own body back._ Unintentionally, Tatsumaru releases some of his power into Rikimaru's soul. Rikimaru gives a cry of pain as the power courses through his spirit. Tatsumaru speaks in a quiet whisper.

"I am so very sorry, Riki…"

"It is alright, Tatsu."

"How?"

"Because you powers gave me my body back, I am alive once more."

"What about me, Tatsu?" Jinn whines.

"Join your soul to my body and I will revive you like I did Rikimaru." There is a satisfied look upon Jinn's spectral face.

"Very well." Jinn glides over to the Dark Master and joins his body. Tatsumaru releases some of his power into Jinn's soul, this time with the intention of doing so. Jinn gives a cry of pain as the power courses through his spirit.

"Jinn, are you alright?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Yes, I am just fine." Rikimaru and Jinn separate from Tatsumaru's body and stands in front of him. Smokysky walks over to the three brothers and begins to purr at Tatsumaru's feet. Tatsumaru scratches behind Smokysky's left ear.

"I have an important question to ask of you two," Tatsumaru said.

"What is your question, Tatsumaru?" asked Rikimaru.

"Yes, what is it Tatsu?" asked Jinn.

"Now that the both of you are alive again, are you going to join the PureOnes or are you going to join the ShadowHearts?"

"You mean the war is still going on?" asked Rikimaru.

"Did you ever find out about Inumaru's fear?" asked Jinn.

"Wait, you knew?" Jinn nods his head. "So you mean Inumaru's irrational fear of the Light?" Jinn nods his head again. "We have done this thanks to Tsume Ryokihyo."

"Do you mean Tsume Ryokihyo the Gray Wolf?" asked Rikimaru.

"Yes, he is a close friend of mine. He was willing to risk his own life to find out Inumaru's fear. Now, I ask of you again; are you going to join the ShadowHearts or are you going to join the PureOnes?" Jinn and Rikimaru look at each other briefly, and then they look at their brother. However, before either can answer the question, the room grows extremely bright as a man appears in the room.

End of Scene Five


	6. Light and Dark Masters

Scene Six

Light and Dark Masters

Inumaru appears behind Tatsumaru. Rikimaru and Jinn surround Tatsumaru protectively. Inumaru walks slowly towards his twin brother his sword raised above his head. Before Inumaru can even land his blow, Tatsumaru disappears. Inumaru lowers his sword slowly.

"You should really learn some manners, dear Inumaru." Tatsumaru reappears behind Rikimaru, standing.

"I see you brought back Rikimaru the Ninja and Jinn the Guardian. Face it, Tatsumaru they were better off dead." Jinn and Rikimaru are about to attack the Light Master. Tatsumaru stops them, allowing Inumaru to continue speaking. "Dragon, you have lost your touch in looking the superior followers." Inumaru makes someone appear in the room next to him on the right. As the smoke clears Tatsumaru can see it is Tsume Ryokihyo. Tsume has long stark white hair tied at the nap of his neck, yellow eyes, and mocha colored skin. He is dressed in black robes edged in a stark white. His handsome face is somewhat bruised where Inumaru punched him.

"Lord Tatsumaru, I am deeply sorry that this has happened. I was captured as soon as I entered Germany's boundaries," Tsume said slowly. Tatsumaru seems thoroughly surprised by this outcome.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _How can this be? Tsume is not a man to be easily caught off guard. That is unless something distracts his attention. How did Inumaru know?_

"You are wondering how I knew Tsume was in Japan and not in Germany hunting?" asked the Light Master. Tatsumaru nods his head in answer. "Cain has the ability to find where anybody is in the world, even if they are in Heaven or Hell!" Inumaru laughs like a crazy man.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _It is hard to believe he is the good guy, even though he is not._

"Tatsu, what should we do about the Gray Wolf?" Rikimaru asked. Tatsumaru speaks through telepathy to Jinn and Rikimaru.

"Rikimaru, you free Tsume and Jinn, you find Kai. So move quickly." Rikimaru and Jinn do as they are told. Tatsumaru breaks the connection.

"You know, brother, the more you kill your followers the more you weaken yourself!" said Tatsumaru to Inumaru.

"Is that so?" asked Inumaru.

"Yes, because as long as your followers are alive, you have their power, however if they are killed or if they leave the PureOnes, you lose the power they lent you."

"You know too much!" Inumaru goes to attack Tatsumaru, but Rikimaru blocks the blow with his sword.

"It seems to Tatsumaru that he has struck a nerve!" Tatsumaru laughs evilly. Inumaru's anger makes him attack irrationally. Rikimaru blocks these attacks easily. Tatsumaru releases Tsume from his bonds.

"My lord, I am terribly sorry that this has happened," said Tsume.

"It is fine. Head downstairs to the Meeting Room and stay there, do you understand?" asked Tatsumaru. Tsume nods his head and leaves the room. Inumaru and Rikimaru continue fighting despite the fact that Tsume is now free and has left the room. As Rikimaru delivers the killing blow, Tatsumaru intervenes and takes the blade through his chest. Inumaru and Rikimaru look at each other confused. Jinn walks into the room followed by Kai.

"What is going on here?" asked Kai.

"I don't know, Uncle Kai," answered Jinn. Rikimaru becomes outraged.

"Why did you protect that Godforsaken Bastard?" Rikimaru yelled outraged. Inumaru flees the Spire. Rikimaru removes the blade from his brother's chest.

"That bastard is as you so bluntly put it the key to my victory." Kai, Jinn, and Rikimaru have a confused look upon their faces. "You have no idea what I am talking about, do you? And Kai, you were not paying any attention to what Tsume said?" The three men shake their heads. "Okay, you have heard of YinYang Master?" Kai nods his head. Jinn and Rikimaru shake their heads. "Kai, I know you have heard of him, but for Rikimaru and Jinn, YinYang Master is destined to be the ruler of the world."

"Where do you find him?" Jinn asked.

"You do not find him. You create him with two different ways that he can rule."

"Which are what?" Rikimaru asked.

"If Inumaru's soul joins Tatsumaru's, then YinYang Master's will protect the world from Evil for all eternity. Therefore even if Inumaru wants to fight against Tatsumaru during the time they are connected, he cannot, because of the immense kindness in the Master's heart. The second way is to force Tatsumaru's soul to join Inumaru's. If this happens, then YinYang Master's purpose is to rule the world with an Evil passion, forever destroying the forces of Light, but keeping the balance of the YinYang."

"And the reason why you protected Inumaru?" asked Kai.

"The reason why I protected Inumaru is because I cannot weaken him fully until I kill his, followers that still give him their powers. I wonder who I should stay with now that Tsume has fully joined the ShadowHearts." Tatsumaru starts talking to himself loudly. Kai, Rikimaru, and Jinn look at each other surprised. Tatsumaru turns his back to the three men as he continues to talk. "Maybe I should start with Virgil Jones since he is the weakest of the remaining five PureOnes' Generals. But there is a slight chance that Inumaru will replace his missing General. However will I really be able to force Inumaru's soul to join my body? Can I really rule the world and protect it from people like Inumaru?" Kai slowly walks over to his blind nephew and places his hands on his shoulders, he grips them tightly.

"Tatsumaru, you can do anything you put your mind to, but you have to lose what mercy you have for the PureOnes and destroy them. This way you can weaken the Light Master," said Kai.

"Can I lose what kindness I have left in this body? Is it at all possible?" Tatsumaru touches his chest lightly.

"Anything is possible if you just put your mind to it," Jinn stated. Jinn leaves the room quietly a broad smile on his face as he closes the door behind him.

"Brother, I know you can figure out anything. I do know you will find the right thing to do," said Rikimaru. Rikimaru turns to leave the room, but he trips over Kyonichi and hits the floor with a solid thud. The four kits are frightened of the thunderous sound and run over to Tatsumaru, their fur standing on end. Tatsumaru strokes the kits lean bodies until they are calm once more. He then looks at Rikimaru, amusement in his blind gray eyes.

"Riki, are you alright?" asked Tatsumaru.

"Never better… Why is there a cat lying in the middle of the floor anyway?" asked Rikimaru through gritted teeth.

"There is a logical reason for this."

"And that is?"

"The cats are Tatsumaru's Messengers of the Night. They deliver messages between Satan and Tatsumaru whenever needed. Moreover, in return for their services, Tatsumaru allows them to roam the Sinister Spire of their own free will. Do you understand now, dear little brother?" Rikimaru nods his head. Kai looks at the ginger tom. "His name is Kyonichi Yamanichi. He was originally from the PureOnes. However, he felt a weird connection to Tatsumaru. Therefore, he followed Tsume from Germany to Japan just to talk to me. Now that he has found his true purpose in this Godforsaken world, Kyonichi joined the ShadowHearts. Do please leave me be, I need time to think about my next plan of action." Kai and Rikimaru leave the room quietly. Kyonichi and Smokysky are right behind them. "Silvermist, Lightfoot, Thundershock, and Lightning Blaze, I know very well that you can speak. Why did you not say something before when I asked you a question?"

End of Scene Six


	7. The Prophecy

Act Three

Scene Seven

The Prophecy

Tatsumaru is sitting on the floor, his back to the closed door with the four kits sitting in front of him. "Is there a reason why you four said nothing while the others were in here?"

"There was a reason…" said Silvermist.

"There is a Prophecy…" added Thundershock.

"We do not know of it is good or bad for you," said Lightningblaze.

"We do hope however, that it is a good Prophecy for you, Lord Tatsumaru," said Lightfoot.

"Can you tell me what this Prophecy says, please?" asked Tatsumaru.

"The Prophecy says that Good and Evil will come together in a final battle. One shall be defeated and one shall be victorious. However, before anything can be done to improve this man's power, he must overcome a few final obstacles. These tasks will be given to the new Leader when he is Chosen by the Gods and Goddess in the City of Heaven," answered Lightningblaze.

"If this is the Final Prophecy before the big battle, then I must do everything in my power to weaken the Light Master Inumaru."

"We wish you all of the luck in the world," said Lightningblaze.

Silvermist's thoughts: _I wonder what Tatsumaru is thinking about? Maybe I will find out later._

Thundershock's thoughts: _I am hungry._

Lightfoot's thoughts: _Time to go. _A few minutes later the kits go downstairs to find their mother so they can nurse. Tatsumaru pays no attention to the kits. He is lost in thought.

**Inumaru's Room**

In Inumaru's private rooms one can see the Kaiser sitting in a chair made of red oak. There is a knock at the door and Inumaru looks at the closed door before speaking.

"Who is it?" asked Inumaru.

"It is Kikiro Haruzome."

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you about something of great importance."

"Come in and close the door behind you." Kikiro does as instructed. "What is so important that you had to interrupt my Meditation time?"

"A new Prophecy has been revealed to me I do believe your brother already knows about this Prophecy."

"Tell me now or you will die," Inumaru said in an unusually calm tone.

"Very well. The Prophecy says that Good and Evil will come together in a final battle. One shall be defeated and one shall be victorious. However, before anything can be done to improve this man's power, he must overcome a few final obstacles. These tasks will be given to the new Leader when he is declared, by the Gods and Goddess in the City of Heaven," Kikiro said. _However, I already know who the victor shall be!_

"If this is the final Prophecy before the big battle then I must do everything in my power to weaken the Dark Master Tatsumaru. Kikiro leave me now I need to think alone for a while." Kikiro bows slightly and then he leaves the room.

Inumaru stands up and prepares himself to leave Germany. After several minutes he heads over to Japan to finally defeat Tatsumaru and fulfill his ambitions.

End of Scene Seven


	8. The Confrontation

(wheScene Eight

The Next Day

The Confrontation

In Tokyo, Japan is where the Emperor resides and rules. The palace that he rules in is made of Limestone and red bricks. Millions upon millions of precious stones, such as Emeralds, Diamonds, Rubies, and so on, decorate the outside of the palace all around. Therefore it sparkles in the early morning sunlight. The palace is about three stories high with a dungeon underground for prisoners of war. Only Tatsumaru, the second Emperor of Japan used the dungeons. Tetsumaru's second son, Tatsumaru is the current Emperor. After his second downfall in the hands of his father, the Dark Master took upon new identity to fool Tetsumaru into giving him the Japanese crown. This is how he got Japan, which was his birthright.

Next to the palace, there is a four hundred year old Sinister Spire. This Spire was built by two of the world's oldest Vampires. Myotismaru Lyon is a five hundred year old Russian Vampire and Vladislous Dracula, a seven hundred year old Romanian Vampire, who is now dead. Together they built the Spire for the next Dark Master centuries before he was born. At the moment Tatsumaru is standing outside the Spire's double door enjoying the early morning sunlight.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I am the current Dark Master, the Leader of the ShadowHearts, the Emperor of Japan, and the Count of Romania. I want world domination and the destruction of Inumaru so peace will be restored once more to the world this is my intention. _Tatsumaru has long silver-blue hair which falls to his lower back. His pale gray eyes are forever sightless. Tatsumaru has extremely pale skin, a small nose, and thin lips. He is dressed in a red three quarter sleeve shirt with yellow edgework. He is wearing light blue pants, a purple sash and Purple boots. Finally, he is about 5'6" tall and he is wearing dark blue gloves. Tatsumaru bears the YinYang on his forehead. Tatsumaru is staring into the distance, listening to the movements of a figure that advances towards the Spire without altering his pace. _The man that comes here is Inumaru. What is he doing here in Japan?_ As Tatsumaru watches the advancing man he can see that it is indeed his twin brother Inumaru.

Inumaru's thoughts: _I am the Kaiser of Germany, the current Light Master, and the Leader of the PureOnes. I want to kill Tatsumaru in order to get his power and total world domination. My intention is to plunge the Worlds into complete darkness! _Inumaru has long pink hair tied at the nap of his neck. He has pale sapphire blue eyes, fair skin, a small nose, and thin lips. Inumaru is dressed in a light green long sleeve shirt and pants that are etched in dark green. On his left thigh there is a dark blue carrier. Finally, he has yellow wrist bands on and brown boots. His nails are actually long sharp claws. In addition, he bears the Yin on his forehead.Inumaru walk s the last few feet to the Spire and stands in front of Tatsumaru.Tatsumaru wastes no time drawing his twin Dark swords and attacks Inumaru without warning._ I expected Tatsumaru to attack me without hesitation. _Inumaru calls his Trident to his hands just in time to block the attack.Tatsumaru attacks again and again without allowing Inumaru to attack once, only to defend himself.Inumaru studies Tatsumaru's movements looking for a break in the continuous blows._ Here is his weakness, now is my chance._

As Tatsumaru brings down his right-handed sword, Inumaru reaches into his pouch and takes out a kunai which he stabs into Tatsumaru's right upper arm. Tatsumaru drops his right-handed sword, but brings his left-handed sword for an attack. Inumaru deflects the attack with less difficulty.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _I do believe I have been defeated, so there is only one thing I can do to defeat Inumaru without killing him or myself._

Tatsumaru releases the seal he has put on Hadin the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon some years ago to prevent him from taking over his body. The Fox Demon is a tremendously dangerous Demon that should never be taken highly. Once the seal is released an orange light surrounds Tatsumaru's body transforming him to his Human-like Demon form. The light fades after a few moments revealing the feared Fox Demon Tatsumaru. Fox Demon Tatsumaru has long stark white hair with red-orange tips like an inverted fox's tail. He has pale yellow eyes that stare down his opponents into submission. He has razor-sharp fangs and claws as well as pointy Fox ears. Finally, Tatsumaru is still dressed in his everyday clothes. The only other change is that he grew a fox's tail.

Inumaru's thoughts: _I know I am in extremely deep trouble now. Hence the simple fact, that I now face the infamous Fox Demon Tatsumaru. I shall take and weigh my options. I therefore have two possible options and one crazy possibility. Possible Action: 1 I can run for my life which leaves me with the risk of getting caught and killed. Possible Action 2: I can disappear from Japan and hope the Fox Demon does not follow me home. In addition is Crazy Action Number 1: I can transform to my Demon form and attack the Demon that is my brother. After a considerable amount of thinking I will go with the crazy idea and transform to my Demon form! This way I can end Tatsumaru's life once and for all._

A sun bright purple light surrounds the Light Master's body transforming him to his Human-like Demon form. Inumaru has long light blue hair that hangs down to his mid-back. His face is smooth with pale yellow eyes. He has razor sharp claws and fangs. Inumaru has pointy elf-like ears. Finally, he is dressed in his everyday clothes; in addition to the rest of his transformation he grew a bushy tail. Tatsumaru and Inumaru lunge at each other claws out and fangs bore in a snarl. They attack relentlessly, not allowing his enemy to get the upper hand. The battle lasts for no more than twenty minutes. Inumaru stops dead in his tracks as the Fox Demon's claws go through his stomach and lower back, he grunts in pain. Tatsumaru sneers and whispers in Inumaru's ear.

"You are mine now, Inumaru. You will soon learn what true defeat is."

Tatsumaru removes his hand from Inumaru's stomach and licks the blood off of his middle finger. Inumaru turns Human again, left hand covering the wound to his stomach. He disappears from Japan and returns to Berlin, Germany, where he is safe for the moment. Tatsumaru turns back to his human form again, cleans his left hand. Then he removes the Kunai from his arm and lets it drop to the ground. He quickly wraps the wound. Finally returns to his previous spot to enjoy the sunlight once more.

End of Scene Eight


	9. Another Plan

Scene Nine

Another Plan

Back in Berlin, Germany where Inumaru fled after his devastating encounter with the Fox Demon Tatsumaru. At the moment one can see Inumaru lying upon his bed, blood seeping from his stomach wound. There is a knock at the locked door of the room. Inumaru groans as he opens his eyes.

"Who is it?" Inumaru asked faintly.

"It is your doctor," answered Suikomaru.

"Come in quickly and close the door behind you…!" Suikomaru does as he is instructed. Suikomaru Cymone, the eldest of the Cymone brothers. He is dressed in simple dark blue robes. He is about twenty-six years old. He has long oil sleeked black hair that falls to his mid back. Suikomaru's handsome face has a set of four scars on it. Finally, he is a skilled Doctor. Suikomaru walks over to Inumaru's bed and kneels beside it.

"My Lord how did this happen? How did you obtain this wound?"

"I got this wound by fighting the Fox Demon Tatsumaru."

"YOU FOUGHT THE INFAMOUS FOX DEMON! That makes me worry for your safety, my Lord!" Inumaru merely nods his head as Suikomaru removes his shirt and begins to wrap the still bleeding wound.

"Do me a favor when you go back downstairs, Suikomaru."

"What is it, Lord Inumaru?"

"Send in Kurama, Jidai, Shinomori, Virgil, Shinta, and Cain."

"Cain and Virgil are still in the hospital, however I will send in the other four."

"Very well." Suikomaru leaves the Light Master's room and heads to the throne room of the manor.

**Throne Room**

Kurama and the other PureOnes are standing around talking to one another about Inumaru's current plans. They are engaged in a quiet conversation when Suikomaru walks into the room.

"Sui, what is wrong?" Mariah asked. Suikomaru looks at her before answering.

"Lord Inumaru has returned home bearing a wound to the stomach and lower back."

"Is Tatsumaru dead at least?" asked Kurama.

"No, it was the Dark Master himself that wounded Inumaru."

"Is there something else you need to say?" asked Jidai.

"Inumaru wants Jidai, Kurama, Shinta, and Shinomori to go up to his room right away."

"What about Cain and Virgil?" asked Yurri.

"They are still in the Hospital Wing where Inumaru should be." Kurama and the other four Lead up to the Light Master's room as quickly as possible.

**Inumaru's Room**

Back in Inumaru's room, one sees that he is lying on his bed, in a spread eagle position looking at the ceiling. Inumaru turns his head towards the door when he hears it open.

"My Lord, you want to see us?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, I do."

"And why do you?" asked Shinomori.

"I want to see you lot for two reasons."

"Which are?" asked Shinta.

"I am going to replace Tsume as of today."

"And who is replacing him?" asked Jidai.

"Kurama will."

"What is the second reason?" Kurama asked trying to his happiness.

"I am going to send the four of you to launch an attack on Tatsumaru's Spire."

"Why? You just returned from the Spire with a wound to the stomach," Jidai stated.

"I am just fine." Suikomaru walks into the room ever so quietly.

"Cain is able to join this mission. However, I will not release Virgil from the Hospital until his wound heals some more," said Suikomaru.

"That is fine, Sui," Inumaru said lightly. Cain walks into the room. Suikomaru moves to Inumaru's bedside and stays there.

"My Lord, may I join in on this mission?" Cain asks as he bows slightly.

"Yes, you may. Kurama fill him in on what I just told you," answered Inumaru. Before Kurama can speak, Cain lifts his left hand towards the open door and blasts it with his destructive Aura Sphere, almost destroying it completely. Inumaru becomes thoroughly outraged with Cain's actions. "CAIN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HAVE YOU SERIOUSLY LOST YOUR MIND?!" Cain is as calm and collected as before.

"We are not alone, Lord Inumaru. I sense that someone has snuck his way into the manor."

"Who else is here?" asked Kurama.

"I have a slight idea," said Jidai as he places his right hand is on the handle of his sword.

"Do you mean Tatsumaru?" asked Shinta.

"That would be the one," said Cain in a calm voice.

"Then where is he?" asked Kurama. Matt comes charging into the room.

"My Lord, there's an intruder in the manor!"

"WE HAVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT MUCH, MATT!"

End of Scene Nine


	10. Help Arrives

Act Four

Scene Ten

Help Arrives

Outside the manor there are two brothers hiding deep within a tree, their names are Sasori and Tetsuya Azuma. Sasori is a Ninja from SnowClan, where he trained since he was ten. He has long red hair that falls down to his waist. His headband is on his left upper arm. He is dressed in a light blue shirt and dark blue sweat pants. Sasori is also wearing blue fingerless gloves and dark blue Ninja sandals. Finally, he has a dark blue pouch on his left thigh.

"Tetsuya, do you suppose, Tatsumaru is within the manor?" Tetsuya is a black haired young man that loves tracking down Tatsumaru's enemies. He is dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt and sweat pants, black Ninja sandals. He has black fingerless gloves on. In his hands is a Dart Shooter. Tetsuya is also from SnowClan.

"He most likely is just listening to the commotion going on inside the manor. Therefore I would say yes."

"So let us go help him," said Sasori as he jumps out of the tree and runs towards the manor.

"Yes, let us go." Tetsuya follows Sasori as he puts the Dart Shooter away.

**Inumaru's Room**

Tatsumaru is dodging every attack that is aimed at him. After a second blast from,

Cain's Aura Sphere his power, sizzles out. Kurama draws his sword and points it at it at Tatsumaru without flinching.

"I will prove my worth to Inumaru!" Kurama said with confidence. Tatsumaru dodges Kurama's attack as Sasori and Tetsuya charge into the room.

"Lord Tatsumaru, we thought you could use some extra help," said Sasori. Tetsuya nods his head in agreement.

"Sasori and Tetsuya, long time no see what brings you two here anyway?" asked Tatsumaru.

"Well, since we were here tracking down Master Darkmoon over there, we figured you would journey here sooner or later," answered Sasori.

"I see Tetsuya are you ready to fight alongside me once more?" asked the Dark Master. Tetsuya nods his head in answer. Just then Kikiro contacts Tatsumaru through telepathy.

"Lord Tatsumaru, Inumaru knows about the Prophecy, so be careful." Tatsumaru replies to Kikiro through telepathy."

"As you wish my young Prophet." Kikiro breaks the connection Tatsumaru looks at Inumaru's Five Generals.

Shinomori's thoughts: _Should I risk talking to Lord Tatsumaru through Telepathy?_

"Inumaru, where is Virgil? Is he dead? Did Myotismaru actually kill the Demon Lord?" asked the Dark Master.

"I will not have you talk to my Master that way, Tatsumaru!" shouted Cain. Cain takes out a shotgun and points it at Tatsumaru's chest.

"Shoot me all you want. The man that bears my heart is not here, or have you not noticed that Tatsumaru only has two of his followers with him today."

Shinomori's thoughts: _I have to talk to Tatsumaru before it is too late._ Cain lowers the gun and then he puts it away. Kurama attacks Tatsumaru again. Tatsumaru dodges the blade easily. Sasori starts fighting Shinomori and Cain. Tetsuya starts fighting Jidai and Shinta. Sasori and Tetsuya protect each other now and then.

Everybody ignores the injured Inumaru and the frightened Matt behind the damaged door. Sasori blocks the continuous attacks armed at him by Shinomori and Cain. Tetsuya blocks all attacks aimed at him by Jidai and Shinta, who attack as one. Tatsumaru is watching Kurama carefully. Without drawing either of his swords, he dodges Kuama's every strike with great agility.

Kurama's thoughts: _How is Tatsumaru able to dodge my every attack with the simplest of ease while in Human form?_ Tatsumaru reads Kurama's mind.

"You are wondering how I am dodging your every attack while in Human form."

"That is correct. How did you know? Moreover, how are you able to move so very quickly?" asked Kurama amused.

"I can read your mind even if you close it to me," said Tatsumaru with a smirk.

"That was not my actual question! How are you dodging my attacks so easily?" asked Kurama.

"You mean you cannot feel his power?" asked the Dark Master.

"KURAMA, DO NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING TATSUMARU SAYS!" yelled Inumaru but Kurama ignores him.

"Whose power?" asked Kurama.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon's power," came the answer.

"TATSUMARU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Inumaru. Tatsumaru releases the seal on the Demon Fox and transforms to his Demon form. When the light fades, Kurama just stares at the infamous Fox Demon Tatsumaru wide-eyed and open mouthed. He finally manages to gain his ability to speak again.

"So the rumors are true…" Kurama said slowly.

"KURAMA DO NOT TALK TO TATSUMARU. I WANT YOU TO FIGHT HIM! NOTHING MORE!" Inumaru yells. Sasori, Shinomori, Jidai, Cain, Tetsuya, and Shinta stop fighting to watch the proceedings between Tatsumaru and Kurama. Matt pokes his head out from behind the open door cautiously watching as things unfold. Tatsumaru replaces the Seal on the Fox Demon and turns Human again.

"Now, that I have your attention I need to ask you something."

"What is that, Tatsumaru?" asked Kurama.

"KURAMA, IF YOU DO NOT DO AS YOU ARE TOLD, I WILL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW!" Inumaru yells and again he is ignored.

"Will you join the ShadowHearts and fight alongside Avalon, Cecil and Tatsumaru against Inumaru?" asked Tatsumaru.

"KURAMA, IF YOU SWITCH SIDES YOU WILL SURELY DIE!" Inumaru yells at Kurama who seems not to be listening.

"I do not know I mean if I join the ShadowHearts, Inumaru will hunt me down until I am dead. Moreover, if I stay with the PureOnes, your followers will eventually kill me anyway."

"That is wrong. If you join the ShadowHearts I will personally protect you no matter what happens. Your brothers are the ones that asked me to make sure that you survive the Final Battle."

"Still…"

"KURAMA, YOU ARE ONE OF MY GENERALS! YOU CAN NOT JUST GO AROUND SWITCHING SIDES!" Inumaru yells and then he speaks in a calmer voice, "and besides that, Kurama, your life is in my hands. So you should be careful on what you do from now on!" Inumaru grunts in pain as he reopens his wound which Suikomaru rewraps.

"Now, Kurama, what is your final decision?" asked Tatsumaru.

"I decide to…" Kurama started. Tatsumaru looks at Inumaru. Inumaru just stares back at him. Tatsumaru laughs slightly as Kurama finishes speaking. "…to join the ShadowHearts." Tatsumaru and Kurama disappear leaving the PureOnes in a state of shock.

End of Scene Ten


	11. A New Understanding Part 1

Scene Eleven

A New Understanding Part 1

Tatsumaru and Kurama appear in front of the Sinistre Spire.Kurama is looking at Tatsumaru as while he is thinking.

Kurama's thought: _Why would he allow me to join the ShadowHearts without a major fight? _Tatsumaru is looking at the broken window while thinking.

Tatsumaru's thoughts: _When will the window be fixed?_ Avalon is in front of the window, breaking the remaining glass out of the frame. As the glass falls to the ground by the Spire, Avalon looks down to see if Tatsumaru had finally returned. Avalon sees Tatsumaru and Kurama standing in front of the Spire. Giddy with happiness, Avalon grows his wings and jumps out of the glassless window. He glides to the ground and lands beside his beloved master Avalon folds his wings before he speaks.

"Lord Master, why have you brought a member of the PureOnes here to the Spire?"

"He is no longer a member of the PureOnes," Tatsumaru replies distantly.

"I joined the ShadowHearts in order to learn more about the Fox Demon that resides within Tatsumaru's body," Kurama put in. They hear a voice coming from the distance.

"So it seems you are still taking people from the PureOnes and allowing them to join the ShadowHearts," said DaiDaran.

"I know that voice, but whose is it?" asked Avalon.

"The voice you hear is that of our brother. I wonder what DaiDaran is doing here anyway? He is a member of the PureOnes," said Sasori who then looks at Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, what do you think he is doing here?" Tetsuya shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"So are you still taking people from the PureOnes and allowing them to join the ShadowHearts?" asked DaiDaran. Avalon flexes his wings. "Do I get an answer, Tatsumaru?" Avalon takes flight and heads for the voice.

"AVALON, YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME! DAIDARAN'S USING GENJUTSU TO THROW HIS VOICE!" yelled Tetsuya. Avalon does not hear Tetsuya. He runs head long into a tree, turning just enough to avoid hitting his head. Avalon damages his right wing from hitting the tree.

"AVALON, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DO PLEASE ANSWER ME?" Tatsumaru yells horrorstricken. Avalon's body hits the ground with a solid thud.

"He should have listened to Tetsuya…" DaiDaran mutters as he appears beside Avalon and examines the wing. "Avalon is just fine though he will not be able to fly for about a month at most."

"DaiDaran, bring Avalon here, please," said Tatsumaru. DaiDaran picks up Avalon's body and then he makes his way to the group.

"He will be just fine, Lord Tatsumaru," DaiDaran said as he hands Kurama, Avalon's body gently, avoiding the injured wing. "I need to talk to you alone for a little while, Lord Tatsumaru." Tatsumaru motions for the others to go back inside the Spire without him. "You have heard of the Four Gods of Russia, right?"

"Yeah why? What have you come to tell me?"

"So then you know the Dragon God's name to the East of Moscow?"

"Seiryu Niyagu the Dragon God of the East."

"Then, did you know he is looking for a successor?"

"But Seiryu has always been the God of Dragon Mountain! Why in Hell would he be looking for a successor?" Tatsumaru stated surprised. DaiDaran looks at Tatsumaru.

"The reason why Seiryu is looking for a successor is, because he is tired of being God. He wants an ambitious young man to take his place as the next Dragon God," said DaiDaran as Tatsumaru's eyes open wide in surprise.

"But who is he going to choose to take his place? I mean there are a lot of ambitious men in the world today, Inumaru included, even though he is the Good Brother." _That is far from true. Inumaru is the most corrupt man that I have ever met._ DaiDaran is still looking at Tatsumaru.

"There is only one man that can take Seiryu place without the Russian people or the Dragon Race realizing the difference right away." Tatsumaru closes his eyes and bows his head.

"You mean Seiryu already has his successor in mind and now you come here to tell me?"

"Well, yeah, I knew Seiryu was searching for a successor for about six years now, but I waited for a while longer to find out who that person would be." Tatsumaru lifts his head again and looks at DaiDaran.

"So you know who his successor is?"

"Yes I do."

"So are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Sure I will."

"Can you tell me who it is already? DaiDaran makes the announcement sound as official and formal as he can.

"The successor of Seiryu Niyagu the Dragon God of the East is Tatsumaru Lee Tenryu, The Count of Romania and the Emperor of Japan, and also known as the Dark Master of Hell and the reigning Leader of the renowned ShadowHearts. I bow in your presence," the ninja bows as he finishes speaking. Tatsumaru's jaw drops in surprise. "Yes, Lord Tatsumaru, I know all of your titles and I honor your power so much that I want to join the ShadowHearts."

"Can you take me to Dragon Mountain and to Seiryu himself?" Tatsumaru asks in a calmer voice.

"Very well, but first put someone in charge while you are away."

"My Uncle, Kai, usually takes over when I am not here. He always knows when I am not around." DaiDaran and Tatsumaru disappear from Japan.

End of Scene Eleven


	12. A New Understanding Part 2

Scene Twelve

A New Understanding Part 2

In Berlin, Germany where Inumaru is talking to his followers because something of interest was brought up by Mariah.

"What news do you bring us, Mariah? I do hope it is useful against the Dark Master," Inumaru said as Mariah looks up at him.

"I have heard from DaiDaran that the Dragon God of the East has named Tatsumaru as his successor," said Mariah.

"Where is DaiDaran now?" asked Shinomori.

"I do not know, he said he was going out for a while."

"Never mind him now. We have to stop Tatsumaru from gaining Seiryu's Dragon powers. Do any of you have any ideas we can use against Tatsumaru without killing him?" Inumaru said.

"How about breaking through his Dark shield and then we all attack as one," said Cain.

"We are still missing one General," said Kierra.

"She is right. I mean Tatsumaru took Kurama from the PureOnes earlier, remember." Suikomaru input.

"Then the new General will be Sasuke Sairuki," said Inumaru. Sasuke does not hear the announcement, for he is playing with his son, Nekomaru.

"I do not know, Neko, but remember you will always have me too."

"But I want MOMMY!" Sasuke picks up Nekomaru and faces the rest of the PureOnes.

"Did I miss something?"

"You were just named as a new General," said Inumaru annoyed and Sasuke nods his head in reply.

Sasuke's thoughts: _FINALLY! I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS A MEMBER OF THE SIX GENERALS! NOW I HAVE A RANK THAT ITACHI AND HATAKE CAN NEVER HAV! HA, I AM THE BEST. I WILL CONTINUE TO SURPASS MY BROTHERS! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SAIRUKI BROTHER!_ Sasuke shakes his head allowing his happiness to subside. "Okay, now what am I supposed to do?" he asked lost.

"You, my Generals, are going in my place to Moscow, Russia to prevent Tatsumaru from gaining Seiryu's power."

"Sounds easy enough," says Sasuke.

"He is likely to be alone," said Jidai.

"That is great for us anyway," Cain added.

"This ought to be fun!" Shinta said gleefully.

"Hopefully Abel is with him."

"Death to the Dark Master!"

"No, not death, but maybe severe weakness."

End of Scene Twelve


	13. Seiryu Niyagu, the Dragon God

Act Five

Scene Thirteen

Seiryu Niyagu, the Dragon God

DaiDaran and Tatsumaru appear in front of the Russian palace.

"So now we head east to Dragon Mountain, right?"

"Yes, but be careful, because some of the Dragons are on edge."

"I understand." As they head to Dragon Mountain, little is said until they arrive to their destination where Asch the red Dragon of Fire and Tobey the blue Dragon of Sky greet them.

"What brings you Humans here?" asked the red Dragon Asch.

"Are you not the man that worked with Seymour Stones?" asked the white Dragon Tobey. Tatsumaru bows his head in memory.

"Yes, but, sad to say, Lord Seymour was murdered."

"That is where you are wrong," said Tobey.

"But I saw him fall in battle!" interjected DaiDaran.

"And his body is buried in Japan."

"He faked his death so the Pure One's did not learn of his true identity," said Tobey.

"If this is true, then where is he? Where is Seymour Stones?" asked Tatsumaru. Seymour speaks to them from within the mountain.

"I am sorry to have pained you so much, but I did the only thing I could do to protect my Race." Seymour walks to stand beside Tobey and Asch.

"But I thought you dead. I mean I did not feel your power anymore. Therefore, you were replaced."

"That is a pity indeed, but I am here now and that is all that matters." Seymour and Tatsumaru walk towards each other and briefly hug.

"Now that, that is cleared up, why are you here Lord Tatsumaru?" asked Toney and Asch.

"We are here to see Lord Seiryu," answered DaiDaran.

"I see, and why?" asked the white Dragon.

"I believe Lord Seiryu wants to see Lord Tatsumaru."

"Very well, Seymour will you take them to Seiryu's cave?"

"Tatsumaru, so what has happened since I left you?" Seymour asked with a slight bow. They continue walking, while DaiDaran, deep in thought is a little behind them. "Did any of your enemies fall?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Rosa, Lee, and Orochimaru were killed."

"WAIT! HOLD UP! YOU MEAN YOU KILLED ONE OF THE SHADOWHEARTS?!"

"No, before he was killed. He joined the Pure One's. This happened because of what Ray told him. Beside you were there when that took place, remember?" Seymour nods. DaiDaran stops walking completely and the other two face him.

"What is wrong, DaiDaran?" asked Seymour.

"I sense trouble heading this way…"

"Do you know who it is?" asked Tatsumaru. DaiDaran spoke after a while.

"There are six men heading this way…"

"Do you know who they are?" asked Seymour.

"Let me see. They are Cain, Virgil, Shinta, Jidai, Shinomori, and Sasuke."

"What are they doing here?" asked Tatsumaru before he stops talking and then continues after a brief moment. "Of course, they are here to prevent me from gaining Seiryu's power!"

"This ought to be fun," said Seymour. A Dragon walks down the corridor to Tatsumaru's group on all fours.

"DaiDaran, I see you have brought Tatsumaru to Dragon Mountain like I asked," said the Dragon God.

"Yes, I did, the only problem is that the Pure One's Generals are heading this way as well."

"I see. Are you going to fight alongside the Dragon Race, Tatsumaru?"

"Yes."

"Then prepare yourself."

End of Scene Thirteen


	14. Pure Vs Shadow

Scene Fourteen

Pure Vs Shadow

Tatsumaru's group goes outside. Dragon Mountain to await the arrival of Inumaru's Generals. In less than two minutes they are visible.

"DaiDaran, where are the rest of the Generals?" asked Tatsumaru. No sooner has Tatsumaru finished speaking, the rest come into view.

"Are you ready to fight, Lord Tatsumaru?" asked the Dragon God. Tatsumaru nods in answer. Seiryu turns to his human form. He looks about twenty-five when in reality he is over a hundred years old. He has long light white hair and pale skin and he is dressed in light pale blue robes.

"This is going to be fun. It is six against four," said DaiDaran.

"Tatsu, are you up to fight right now?" asked Seymour.

"I have to. I must weaken Inumaru. It is the only way to perform the Joining in my favor." As they wait, they are now able to see the Generals more clearly.

"Cain, Abel is not among the four men there," said Sasuke.

"Abel is not, but DaiDaran is…" Virgil said suspiciously.

"So DaiDaran is a traitor as well! I knew I could not trust that Ninja!" said Shinomori in a disgusted tone. _How is it that DaiDaran was able to do it before me?_

"Then we shall take both their lives! Nano machine, Crusnik 01 power output 40% activate!" Cain turns to his Angel form.

"Cain, calm down, we cannot risk killing Tatsumaru, I do not want to evoke Inumaru's wrath," said Jidai in a calm but stern voice.

"Master Jidai is right. Inumaru needs him alive to perform the joining," said Shinta. _Renkomaru already knows Inumaru's weakness. Now all I have to do is give him Tatsumaru is and then I will get my just reward!_ Shinta grins. Inumaru's Generals stop right in front of Tatsumaru and wait a few minutes.

"So it is four against six, I do not like these odds. Seymour call Tobey and DaiDaran give Itachi a call." DaiDaran is handed a coin by Tatsumaru. Seymour calls Tobey to the group. Tobey joins the group in his Human form. He has sky blue hair, fair skin, and green eyes. He is dressed in light blue robes. DaiDaran uses the coin to connect to Itachi's mind.

"Ita, Tatsumaru wants you here this instant!"

"I am on my way, DaiDaran." DaiDaran breaks the connection and gives the coin back to Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru puts the coin back in his pocket. Within a minute Itachi appears behind Sasuke with a Kunai to his throat.

"Dear little brother, I see you have become a member of the six Generals. How very interesting!" Sasuke knocks the Kunai away and attempts to kick Itachi.

Itachi back flips to avoid it. Cain takes this opportunity to attack Tatsumaru while he is off guard. Cain's sword goes straight through Tatsumaru's stomach and lower back stopping at the hilt. Tatsumaru's eyes open wide in shock and pain as the blade goes through his body. Jidai's eyes widen in horror and fear.

"CAIN, YOU IDIOT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Cain looks lost.

"I attacked Tatsumaru while he was off guard, why? What is wrong?"

"Have you not heard of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon?" asked Shinta.

"Why do you ask?"

"That infamous Fox Demon resides within my body!" said Tatsumaru in a demonic voice. Tatsumaru transforms fully to his Demon form. An Evil Aura completely surrounds the area, completely blocking out the sun.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR ATTACKING MY HOST'S BODY!" yelled Hadin.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" shouted Jidai as he, Cain, Virgil, Shinta, and Shinomori attack Hadin Stryker the Fox Demon. Sasuke and Itachi are having their own battle. Hadin goes after Cain, who is the one that attacked Tatsumaru to begin with.

"That beast ate my sword!" yelled Cain.

"Actually, your sword is still stuck in Tatsumaru's body. Why did you have to attack him anyway?" stated Jidai. Cain is not listening, he is watching as Hadin makes his way towards them. Unfortunately for Jidai, he is in the way as Hadin attacks Cain. Jidai is sent into Dragon Mountain's side with a thunderous thud. His neck snaps upon impact killing him instantly. Cain's wing is broken from the strength of Hadin's paw. Itachi and Sasuke stop fighting as soon as they notice Tatsumaru can no longer control Hadin.

"CAIN, WE NEED TO RETREAT!" screamed Sasuke. Shinta picks up Jidai's body and they disappear from Russia and reappear in Germany, safe from Hadin.

End of Scene Fourteen


	15. Disruption

Scene Fifteen

Disruption

In Berlin, Germany, the PureOnes live in the manor. At the moment Inumaru is still in bed with Suikomaru, his doctor, at his side.

The Generals appear in the room.

"Why have you returned here without Tatsumaru in tow?" asked Inumaru in a deathly calm tone.

"We had a few difficulties. Jidai was killed," answered Shinta. Inumaru eyed the body.

"Explain."

"We confronted Tatsumaru as directed, but he called two more members to his group, Itachi Sairuki and Tobey of the Dragon Race. Itachi went after Sasuke, leaving him incapable of fighting Tatsumaru. DaiDaran was also there with Tatsumaru and Seiryu. Cain took the opportunity to attack Tatsumaru while he was off guard, stabbing his sword through Tatsumaru's stomach and lower back. This caused him to transform fully to Hadin the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. Jidai tried to explain to Cain that what he did was the wrong course of action. When the outraged Demon attacked Jidai was sent into Dragon Mountain's side, he snapped his neck from the force of the impact. Cain got a broken wing in the process. Oh and Seymour Stones is still living. Is there anything else you wish to know?" answered Shinomori in a calm voice.

"Wait, you mean Tatsumaru fully transformed, because of what Cain did to him?" asked Inumaru.

"Yeah, that is right. Sensei Jidai was murdered because of it," said Shinta. _I was really close to my master. I will find a way to avenge his murder!_

"Lord Inumaru, I had no idea about Hadin. Or that he resides within your brother's body. All I was trying to do is weaken him so I can bring him back here for you… please do not punish me!" said Cain in a desperate tone.

"Do not worry, Cain; I am not going to punish you. It seems to me, that you were punished enough when Hadin broke your wing. Now leave my room, I need to rest," Inumaru said in a dismissive tone.

**Dragon Mountain**

**Moscow, Russia**

Back in Russia, Seiryu, Seymour, Asch, Tobey, Itachi, and DaiDaran are all trying to get Tatsumaru in control of Hadin, but so far they have not been successful.

"Something must be bothering him," Seiryu said in a gentle voice.

"Cain's sword is still stuck within his stomach," explained Seymour. Itachi tries to take the sword out of Hadin's flesh, but the sword burns his hands.

"The sword is of a flame, burning him. However I cannot remove it from his body for it has burnt my hands," said Itachi as he looks at his hands.

"Is there not someone that can remove the sword from Hadin's body?" asked DaiDaran.

"What about Czar Kai? He has the ability of Fire," suggested Tobey.

"He is the perfect person to remove the sword, DaiDaran call him," agreed Seymour as he removes gold coin from his robe pocket and tosses it to the Ninja.

DaiDaran catches the coin and contacts Kai's mind through telepathy.

"Lord Kai, your help is required here in Russia."

"What is going on over there?" Kai asked painfully. Kai's left hand grips his chest in pain.

"Cain attacked Tatsumaru while he was off guard, using a Flame Saber. He even went as far as leaving it in his stomach. It is burning him continuously and none of us can pull it out of his body."

"What form is Tatsumaru currently in? I feel so much pain, anger, and bloodlust coming off of him in waves."

"When Cain stabbed Tatsumaru, and since the seal releases whenever he is in mortal danger, Tatsumaru fully transformed to the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon." Kai spoke in pain, anger, and surprise in his voice.

"HE DID WHAT?! WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?" yelled Kai.

"He only transformed, because Cain stabbed him with a flaming sword while he was not paying attention," answered DaiDaran calmly.

"I see and as long as Tatsumaru is in pain, I will feel it too, mainly because I bare his heart. I will be there shortly, try to calm Hadin down until I get there, and understand?"

"Very well." Kai breaks the connection.

"What did Kai say?" asked Seymour.

"He said to try to calm Hadin down until he gets here."

"Hadin? Who is Hadin?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon's name is Hadin Stryker," said Tobey.

End of Scene Fifteen


	16. Fire Master

Act Six

Scene Sixteen

Fire Master

The group can see the outraged Hadin as he terrorizes those that are trying to help him. No matter what they do, nothing seems to calm him down. The flames begin to spread almost engulfing Hadin's entire body. Itachi's eyes open wide; the flames are reflected in them. "When is Kai going to get here? If those flames spread anymore Tatsu will be burned to a crisp! Please someone help my love!" Itachi said desperately.

"I am sure that Kai is on his way…" Seymour said slowly.

"Kai is going to be a while since he bears your 'lover's' heart in his body. That means he is suffering the same pain that Tatsumaru and Hadin are suffering," said DaiDaran as he dodges Hadin's paw as he attacks again in pain. Itachi moves closer to Hadin carefully avoiding his lashing tails. He extends his left hand to try to touch Hadin's nose. As soon as Itachi touches the sensitive nose, Hadin bats him to the side with his right forepaw. Itachi lands roughly on his back some yards away.

"Now that was just rude…" Itachi said sadly.

"Neither Hadin nor Tatsumaru are going to recognize anybody while their senses are clouded by pain," Kai said as he enters the area. Hadin now lays sprawled on his right side a good distance from the group. Kai walks into the clearing flames surrounding his body, his two swords are aflame; one in each hand. There are scars on his face, arms, and chest. He puts his sword in their sheathes. "You did not do as I asked."

"We really did try to help…" DaiDaran said slowly.

"But nothing we did worked…"Seymour put in.

"Itachi even tried to touch Hadin's nose, but he was swatted away like a fly," said the Dragon God.

"We have to find a way to subdue Hadin so that Kai can remove the sword…" said Tobey slowly.

"Don't even bother!" snapped Kai rudely. Kai walks towards Hadin slowly but due to the burning, he has come to fear fire. With the flames around Kai's body, Hadin tries to back away in fear. Itachi stands back up again.

"Kai douse your flames, because you're scaring him," said Itachi.

"So I have noticed…" Kai said dully. The flames surrounding Kai's body disappear as he extends his hand to try to calm down Hadin, so that he can remove the sword from his stomach.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE FLAMES! YOU WILL BURN ME EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT THIS DAMNED SWORD HAS DONE!" yelled the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon.

"I'm just going to remove the sword from your body. I need to so that I can the extent of the damage done to Tatsumaru's body." Hadin becomes thoroughly outraged with the Fire Master.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN REMOVE THE SWORD WHEN THEY COULD NOT?" Hadin motions to the others with a sweep of a single tail.

"Simply put because I'm the Fire Master."

"Fine, but keep those flames down to a spark, I don't want to be burned anymore than I already am, do you understand?" Kai nods his head. The flames engulf Hadin even more causing him to howl in sheer pain. Kai grimaces in pain as he walks closer to where Hadin lies sprawled on the ground. He searches through the scorched and burning fur for Cain's sword. Kai soon finds it right where the sword stopped before; he grabs the handle and pulls it slowly out of Hadin's burned body. "You do know that Tatsumaru has sustained more damage than I did, right?"

"I know." Once the sword is out of the Demon's body, two things occur. Cain appears to retrieve his sword and Hadin once again becomes sealed within Tatsumaru's human body.

"Kai, between you and I, I did not intend for all of this to happen…" Cain said slowly.

"I know old friend, I know." Kai hands Cain his sword handle first and the Angel Crusnik takes it and sheathes it. "I do have one question for you." Kai heals Cain's broken wing.

"What is that?"

"Why did you join Inumaru when you could have had more power with the Dark Prince Tatsumaru?"

"I – I had no choice in the matter…"

"Hmm… I see. We will continue this conversation at the spire that way no one can interrupt us." Kai gently lifts the weakened Tatsumaru into his arms. "Come before Inumaru notices your absence." Cain turns to follow Kai but stops walking suddenly.

"I have an uneasy feeling… something is terribly wrong…" Cain mutters to himself. Self-cautiously, Cain outs his left hand in his pocket and removes a silver coin with Inumaru's face on one side and a dog's face on the other. Kai looks back at him.

"Cain, keep hold of that coin, because it may come in handy in later days." Cain puts the coin back in his pocket and then he follows Kai and the others back to the spire. Seiryu and Tobey begin to take care of things in Russia.

**Sinistre Spire**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Cain's thoughts: _this uneasy feeling is growing worse. I have the sickening feeling that we were followed from Russia…_ The small group goes into the spire unaware of who is lurking in the bushes outside.

"I wonder why Cain is here at the spire. Genbu, do you have an idea?" Keigo asked in a whisper.

"Not a clue. So let's watch for now to see what happens next." Genbu whispered back.


	17. The Angel's Story

Chapter Seventeen

The Angel's Story

Once inside the spire, Kai and Cain go to Tatsumaru's room. Itachi, DaiDaran, and Seymour go looking for the other ShadowHearts in order to mingle with them and tell them of the day's events. In Tatsumaru's room, Kai gently lays the unconscious man in his satin-lined coffin so that he can rest and then he and Cain sit side by side in front of the now closed coffin. "Cain, what did you mean when you said that you didn't have much of a choice in joining Inumaru?"

"Inumaru asked me to join the PureOnes when he was just a teenager."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that he needed someone to protect him from the rising Light…"

"You look a bit uneasy. Why?"

"At the time I wanted Abel's demise, because he is a Vampire and I'm an Angel. However, unlike most Vampires, Abel protected Seth, our sister, no matter how much he, himself, was attacked."

"Then why do you still wish him harm?"

"Because Inumaru wants him dead since he hears Tatsumaru's heart."

"That is where you are wrong."

"Do please explain yourself."

"Abel does not bear Tatsumaru's heart anymore."

"Why not? What happened?"

"It was around the same time when Ray joined the ShadowHearts, and a little time after Yamaki's murder in Heaven. Ray was talking to Tatsumaru about something Inumaru usually does, which is yell at those that fail his missions. However, he hadn't done that, remember?"

"What happened after that?"

"Inumaru went into Ray's room and asked him who he was talking to; Ray answered using Steven's name. Inumaru told him that Steven is a member of the ShadowHearts. Therefore, Ray realized his mistake a little too late and Inumaru started whipping him relentlessly. Tatsumaru went to help him, though he was already injured. After Inumaru stabbed Ray with a short sword in his stomach, he passed out from blood loss; Tatsumaru told Inumaru 'If Ray dies today, Inumaru, it will be your head that I serve to my cats on a silver platter'. With that he returned here with Ray in his uninjured arm and passed out due to blood loss."

"But that does not explain to me anything about Abel."

Abel blamed himself for Tatsu's terrible condition, and Tatsumaru couldn't take it anymore. I mean with Abel blaming himself for something that he was not responsible for happening. Therefore, though he was severely wounded, Tatsumaru got out of bed and confronted Abel. He asked many questions after beating the living Hell out of him. Then Abel said 'I never asked to be the bearer of your heart, Tatsumaru!'

"That must have been the wrong thing to say."

"Indeed it was," Kai said lightly as he looks out one of the windows. Cain looks at the unconscious Tatsumaru who has shifted to his Vampire form.

"Umm… Kai, what has happened to your nephew?"

"He has lost a tremendous amount of blood while your sword was still in his flesh," Kai answered with soft eyes.

"So he will need to feed when he wakes?"

"Yes, but leave him be for now. After what Abel said, Tatsumaru held a Scavenger Hunt to see who will be the new Heart Bearer. After the initial voting it only came down to two of us."

"Who were the two that everything came down to?"

"My son, Yakatemaru, and I," answered Kai.

"In the end who won?"

"I did. I became the new Heart Bearer by chance. At the end of the normal hunt, Yakate and I were tied for items. Therefore, Tatsumaru asked Donovan for his twin silver scimitar swords as the final item of the hunt. Satan hid them somewhere in the spire. I was the one that found them."

"Then why would Tatsumaru continue protecting Abel even after he removed his heart from his body?"

"The reason why he protects Abel is very simple. Tatsumaru's trust for


End file.
